Rosas Brancas
by babyc75
Summary: Petz revê toda a sua vida ao olhar para as rosas brancas do jardim de Nemesis.


Petz olhou uma última vez para o salão antes de chegar às portas de vidro que dão para o jardim. O rosto dela queimava e ela precisou respirar muito fundo para não dar vazão a sua natureza volátil e quebrar os vasos de espinhos que decoravam o gigantesco jardim.

Ela sentou em um banco de mármore sentindo o frio da noite afagar suas lágrimas quentes e então olhou ao redor, o jardim prateado por causa da lua cheia e o seu reflexo nas portas de vidro, uma jovem um tanto desfigurada e que ela pouco conhecia olhava para ela.

Petz tinha mudado por completo por aquela noite. Seus cabelos eram muito fartos e lhe deixavam com calor, motivo pelo qual ela sempre os prendia em um coque, mas só por essa noite ela os tinha soltado, as ondas esverdeadas caindo até a altura da cintura. Ela também adorava vestidos, mas quanto a usar não tinha costume e, depois das últimas horas, os laços e pérolas e o tule do vestido a estrangulavam.

Ela parou quando viu uma rosa branca ali por perto e lembrou-se de sua infância.

Petz era neta de um rebelde. Seu avô dizia que tinha sido expulso injustamente por discordar da tal Rainha Branca, mas a pequena Petz nunca tinha entendido exatamente no que a tal Crystal Tokyo era tão diferente de Nemesis nem porque os odiavam tanto, só o que sabia era que os odiava também, por terem um mundo mais bonito e por terem expulsado seus pais e avós.

Petz tinha sido a primeira filha do General Ayakashi. Ela veio ao mundo no escuro e frio Nemesis, mas sua mãe sempre lhe dizia, quando o pai não estava perto, que se estivessem na terra ela teria nascido no final do verão, e então ela lhe falava sobre o calor amante do sol, das peles bronzeadas e das flores e do mar infinito que circundava aquele planeta que, e então Petz passava grande parte do tempo pensando naquelas coisa que nunca veria e no calor que nunca sentiria secretamente, antes que alguém do Nemesis que não fosse sua mãe soubesse e a considerasse uma traidora.

Não havia amor em Nemesis. As outras irmãs de Petz nasceram, cada uma no que a mãe falou, em diferentes épocas do ano – Calaveras no outono, Bethier no inverno e Koan na primavera – e o pai sempre parecia querer que as meninas fossem inimigas, mesmo quando pequenas. A mãe tentava secretamente sempre uni-las, o que era mais fácil entre as duas irmãs mais velhas e as mais novas, já que dividiam o mesmo quarto, mesmo assim ela sempre dizia "Vocês devem proteger a si mesmas, são irmãs. Do contrário ninguém mais irá." E aquela mensagem se instalou no fundo da mente de Petz, aquela mensagem que contrariava tudo no que o Nemesis se baseava.

Certa noite, ela lembrou-se, o pai descobriu a mãe consolando Berthier depois de a pequena ser derrubada no treino da escola por uma colega maior e ralado o joelho.

– Você não deveria consolá-la! Ela tem idade o bastante para se defender! Ela foi uma fracassada por não conseguir.

– O que você está falando? Estou cuidando da minha filha, isso é o que uma mãe faz! Ela é só uma criança não merece toda essa violência! E nunca tente tocar nas minhas filhas e dizer besteiras a elas seu infeliz, ou será a última coisa que você fará nessa vida. Ah meu amor acalme-se, acalme-se, o papai não sabe o que diz – falou a mãe tentando acalmar a pequena Berthier, a palavra "fracassada" ainda no ar.

– Como você ousa falar assim comigo? – falou o pai e Petz pôde ver de onde estava no armário da cozinha, o choque com que ele recebeu aquelas palavras da esposa. Ela também estava chocada, mas havia alguma liberdade naquela sensação. Durante seu crescimento ela tinha se tornado uma menina rebelde e selvagem, nenhum menino conseguia derrubá-la, seja em palavras ou no ringue e, ainda que Nemesis treinasse suas meninas para serem soldados, eles nunca as permitiam chegar muito longe nas patentes e um comportamento muito violento e rebelde por parte de meninas era mal visto. Saber que a mãe também não aceitava abaixar a cabeça era gratificante e inspirador.

Mas Petz logo entendeu o que aconteceria a ela se continuasse a ser aquela mulher quando o pai esbofeteou o rosto da sua amada mãe e ela viu o sangue no canto da sua boca, o choro de Berthier tendo evoluído para gritos.

A mãe levantou a cabeça e olhou para o General com desprezo. Ele nunca mais gritou com nenhuma das filhas, mas sua mãe perdeu a vitalidade, o medo e o desprezo por aquele homem que era um pai indiferente e marido cruel crescendo a cada dia. Seu único prazer era plantar rosas brancas, secretamente, na janela do quarto das meninas.

Durante sua adolescência Petz tornou-se uma das melhores alunas da academia ainda que fosse vista como muito violenta e volátil. Durante esse crescimento ela percebeu como os meninos odiavam as meninas, desde suas piadas idiotas até quando as desprezavam por gostar deles ou quando suas notas eram diminuídas pelo que ela sabia que se devia apenas por ser mulher. Ela nunca se interessou por nenhum deles o que, mais uma vez, chamou atenção dos anciãos de Nemesis, ainda que o problema fosse por Petz achá-los todos iguais, mesmo cabelo, mesmas roupas, mesmos pensamentos, nada tinham em comum com ela.

Petz ocupava seu tempo lendo. Política e fantasia tinham se tornado seus maiores interesses, mesmo que ambos fossem estritamente proibidos e ela tivesse que le-los escondidos, sacrificando horas de seu sono para saber se o herói conseguir atravessas a terra encantada atrás do que procurava.

Certo dia sua mãe sumiu e Petz se viu sem a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, sozinha. Ela prometeu a si mesma cuidar das irmãs e ouviu as palavras que sua mãe tinha lhe dito dias atrás, coisa que ela sempre repetia.

"Eu nomeei você como a petzita. É uma rocha brilhante e dura, de prata. Meu pai sabia disso porque ele era geólogo e, minha Petz, eu lembro que a petzita tinha pequenos pontinhos de ouro nela, como você."

E ela soube, intuitivamente, que o pai era o culpado por tudo aquilo e chorou pela pouca vida que tinha, destruída aos seus pés. Cuidar das rosas de sua mãe era o mínimo que poderia fazer para lembrar que o mundo poderia ser diferente.

Os anos se passaram e Petz chegou aos 18 anos. Nesse dia ela decidiu que andaria pelos campos frios de Nemesis e deixaria o vento acariciar seu rosto, nenhuma preocupação incomodaria sua cabeça. Ela andou sem rumo até perceber que estava perdida. Um mar negro e perturbador se estendia a sua frente e ela pôde ver que, a alguns metros, um grande castelo se erguia. Não era a melhor opção, provavelmente ali estava a família real, a qual Petz jurara proteger mas não podia deixar de achá-los um tanto patéticos com suas tentativas falhas de invadir a terra.

Ainda assim era melhor que continuar perdida e nada podia assegurá-la que ela estaria segura sozinha ali. As irmãs já deveriam estar preocupadas.

Assim ela se aproximou da grande construção até ver uma figura que perambulava sem rumo pelo terraço. Petz hesitou por alguns minutos mas decidiu seguir em frente e, a medida que caminhava a sombra se transformava em um belo rapaz, os cabelos negros sendo agitados pelo vento e os olhos azuis como deveria ser o mar da terra.

Ele parecia preocupado e tenso com alguma coisa até que parou e Petz percebeu que ele olhava para ela. Tinha andado tanto assim sem perceber?

– Han – ela testou a voz – desculpa, eu estou perdida, você poderia me ajudar?

O rapaz pareceu hesitar entes de fazer um gesto brusco, espantando algo que ela não conseguia ver.

– Claro, Claro, entre. Qual o seu nome? – falou entrando pelas grandes portas de vidro a passos largos.

– Sou Petz, filha do Geral Ayakashi, e você?

– Sou o príncipe Saphir – ele se virou para olhá-la e sorriu – ao seu dispor. – Eu que tentei plantar, mas não deu muito certo – ele falou decepcionado ao ver que a atenção de Petz estava em uma pequena rosa branca.

Ela voltou para casa mas parecia que Saphir não tinha saído dela. Com o passar dos dias ela descobriu que ele era um cientista, que tinha uma enorme biblioteca e outras feitos e traços na sua personalidade que a fizeram pensar, muito a contra gosto, em como ele era diferente dos rapazes vaidosos e pouco inteligentes que ela via naquele planeta, uma ternura que a fazia lembrar de seus desenhos e sonhos na terra. E Deuses, como ele era lindo!

E assim, com o pouco amor que se tinha naquele lugar frio e escuro, Petz direcionou seu amor e suas esperanças naquele príncipe e nas irmãs, nutrindo secretamente seu amor de pequenos relances dele em festas e diversos pensamentos.

xx

Nessa noite a alta patente de Nemesis tinha se reunido para um baile para comemorar seu novo plano, agora considerado infalível pela orientação de alguém chamada Wiseman e as irmãs Ayakashi tinham sido convidadas.

As irmãs estranharam o empenho de Petz em ir para a festa e em como ela tinha se produzido e preparado tudo por semanas. Só Calaveras sabia do que se tratava, pois tinha lido o diário da irmã mais velha, mas não ousava magoá-la.

Petz levantou-se do banco de mármore e reviu sua noite. O príncipe tinha ficado a noite toda ao lado do irmão e nem uma vez olhou para o salão. Até ali ela tinha apenas se sentido frustrada, até porque nenhum outro rapaz a tinha chamado para dançar como tinham feito com as irmãs, até que ela o viu dançando com outra moça e todas as suas esperanças se desfizeram. E lá estava ela, sentindo-se culpada por ter nutrido um amor impossível por tanto tempo, pela carência que sentia lá no fundo apesar de agir sempre modo assertiva, pela falta da mãe, pela aquela vida escura onde ela nunca via o sol.

Em meio aos seus devaneios ela não ouviu quando passos soaram atrás de si, a porta aberta deixando a melodia do salão fluir livremente entre os espinhos. Ela se virou quando sentiu uma mão fria pousar em seu ombro.

– Ei, você era a garota daquele dia! O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? – Saphir perguntou e Petz sentiu a voz se perder ao olhar dentro daqueles olhos tão azuis mas logo recuperou a compostura e virou o rosto para longe dele. Saphir insistiu no toque em seu ombro até que ela virasse o rosto de novo, já disposta a bater no príncipe se fosse preciso, mas deparou-se com a outra mão dele erguida em sua direção.

– Gostaria de dançar senhorita? – falou Saphir e sorriu quando ela segurou sua mão de volta.


End file.
